Human clinical and laboratory research frequently requires a subject to have multiple visits, numerous tests, and evaluation by different personnel, with a specified time interval, only, allowed between visits. Because some research equipment is not mobile and is room-specific, subject visits must be tracked and scheduled at the activity-research provider-room level, while adhering to the discrete, inter-visit "time windows." The traditional "paper and pencil" scheduling calendar is laborious and frequently inaccurate for these clinical research tasks. Since there are no commercial products presently available to do this, the proposed R&D project is intended to produce a user friendly, interactive program, QuickScheduleTM, to simplify this task. When complete, QuickSchedule will automatically, in seconds, schedule all appointments for as many visits as requested, using relevant information about the study previously entered into the program. QuickSchedule will also maintain quality control by assuring that allowed inter-visit time intervals are maintained. Additionally, the "pending" or "tickler" file, will minimize problems that result when a subject cancels but forgets to reschedule a visit. QuickSchedule will enable the principal investigator to keep better control over data collection requirements. QuickSchedule would also be useful for any larger, interdisciplinary, medical practice, where a patient would see multiple healthcare providers during a visit.